gleevoiceoflifefandomcom-20200214-history
GLL - Scared to Death
Main Page Season One Previous Episode: Breakdown Next Episode: Losing My Mind This Episode was written by BryMac and Vividclyde. Gleeky Little Liars SCARED TO DEATH ---- Date Written: February 1, 2014 Date Finished: February 3, 2014 Date Published: February 6, 2014 Characters in the Episode The Liars: *'Quinn Fabray' (1/2) *'Marley Rose' (2/2) *'Santana Lopez' (2/2) *'Tina Cohen-Chang' (2/2) *'Sugar Motta' (2/2) Minor Characters: *'Mysterious A' (N/A) *'Jake Puckerman' (1/2) *'Blugo34 as Paul '(2/2) *'Gleekarvin as Arvin '(1/2) *'GinaSays16 as Gina' (1/2) *'LM Imperfection as Madeline' (1/2) GLL Episode 2: Scared to Death Arvin (Gleekarvin) and her friend Madeline (LM Imperfection) are fixing their garage for an open sale when they hear someone screaming for help near their house. Madeline then asks Arvin to go to the house where the voice is coming from. Madeline: Arvin, go see what it is! They may need you! I'll call the cops! Arvin: Yeah, I'll go now! Arvin runs to the house and there, '' he sees a person wearing a mask and pulling a girl with a cloth sack on her head. It was Santana.'' Arvin: Hey! Who are you? When the Masked Person saw Arvin, it releases Santana and runs outside. Santana: Heeeeelp me! Arvin removes the cloth sack from Santana's face and helps her stand up. Arvin: Are you okay? Santana: Y-y-ye-es. Wh-who was that? Arvin: I don't know. Santana: Where are my friends? Where are they? They were here earlier! Arvin: They might be somewhere in here. I saw them running around earlier. Santana: Oh my god! no... no... no... no! Arvin: Hey, calm down. Im pretty sure they're safe. Santana: No! Let me go! Arvin held Santana tightly. Madeline then comes in. Madeline: The cops are on their way. Arvin: Oh god thanks. Now Santana, listen to me. The cops will find your friends okay? Santana: Okay. Okay. Santana was about to cry when Arvin hugged her and Paul comes in. Paul: Quinn? Are you here? Paul sees Santana, Madeline, and Arvin. Santana goes to Paul and hugs him. Santana: Paul, where is everybody? Paul: I heard a woman shouting for help. I followed it, and then they followed me in that freaking forest. I have a huge feeling that they might be lost right now. Madeline: Wait, you followed a voice? From the forest? Paul: Yes, why? Arvin: The myth says that there are some unusual creatures who makes a sound to capture some people. Santana: Oh my god. No, no, no, no. We need to go right now. Let's go to that forest! Arvin: Hey, Calm down. We need some materials while going in there. I don't think the both of you can do it. Madeline and I know the forest and how it goes. The two of you should stay here and we'll find your friends. Madeline: So, I'll go get some things. Madeline goes home to get some items. When she get arrives, someone covers her face with plastic, making it so she can't breath. Madeline: He----he----he---lp. Back at the apartment, Arvin keeps on waiting. He then decided to get a knife from the apartment and go on his own. Arvin: Tell Madeline that I couldn't wait for her, and that I went on ahead. Paul: Okay. Take care Santana: Be fast, and bring this phone and call me whenever you find them, okay? Arvin: Sure. Arvin then goes to the forest to look for the missing girls. Paul and Santana are talking to each other. Santana is very scared and Paul doesn't know how to calm her down. Santana: This is not a safe place. Look at my phone and read this text. Paul reads the message of the mysterious "A". Paul is scared too and realized that something bad might happen to the rest of the girls. Paul: This is so creepy. Who do you think this is? Santana: I don't have any Idea on who it is. Maybe some badass shit who wants to play a game on me. Paul: It's so hard to identify this game player. Santana: Yes, your'e right. That person is not funny! You know what funny is? Pulling your legs and arms apart until you die. Paul: Ugh. Stop with this hate. Did the girls bring their phones? Santana: Sadly, no. They are like idiots. They left their phones here. Paul: Stop insulting them!? Watch your languange lesbian. Santana: Excuse me? If you want a fight then tell me. I can't stand it in here staying with a person like you. Paul: Then go outside! '' Santana goes outside to have some air and to make calm down. She sees a girl laying in the road. She realizes that it was Marley.'' Santana: Marley? Oh my god! Heeeeeeeeeeelp! Marley! Paul runs to Santana and carried Marley to the apartment. Santana tries to wake Marley up, and decides to pur water onto Marley's face. After Santana does it, Marley wakes up. She's dirty and scared. She hugs Santana while crying. Marley: Santana! Where are they? Santana: I don't know. They're in the forest. Paul: Marley, What happened to you? Marley: Someone needs to go to the forest. There are some killers in there! Someone tried to kill me but..but..but..I managed to escape. Santana: Oh my god. I'll go with you. Paul, stay in here. Make yourself surrounded with something. We need to get our friends back. Marley: I-I-I can't do it, Santana. My body won't let me. Santana: Well, try it bitch! Your friends are out there! and all you can say is you can't? Marley: Sorry, Santana, I just can't handle it right now. Santana: Yeah. That's the thing I always hear from you. Paul: Santana! Stop it! Someone then knocked on the door. *Knock Knock* Paul opens it and sees Sugar dancing gracefully and happily. Paul: Sugar? Are you alright? Sugar: Yeah. Why? Santana: Where are Tina and Quinn? Sugar: I don't know. Tina, Quinn, and Marley left me in the forest alone but I came home. So here I am. Santana: You left them? They are in danger! Look at Marley? She almost died in that forest. What were you thinking? Marley then stands up and walked near Santana Marley: Okay, I will do it Santana. Let's go to that place. Paul: Wait, are you sure you can do it? Marley: Yes, Paul, thanks. Paul: Okay. Sugar: So, we are going be back in that forest? Paul: Yes. Together. Santana: Ummm, not together. Cause you, Mr. Rightman are going to stay here and wait for whenever they come back. Okay? Paul: Okay! Fine. Whatever. Just stay safe. Santana, Sugar, and Marley enter the forest and look for the house that Marley is talking about. They spend close to ten hours in there until it is dark and they can't see anything. Sugar: It's so dark in here. I think it's night right now. Marley: Obviously it is night now. Santana: Shhh! Quiet! Did you hear that? Sugar: Hear what? They listened to it and heared a female voice near their location. Someone then touched Sugar's back. Sugar: *screams* It was Gina (GinaSays16). Gina: Hey girls. what are you doing here? Santana: Well, I'm going to return the question. Why are you here, Gina? Gina: I live here. The huge house near the small house with a Doctor. Let me tell you where it is. Marley: No thank you. We're just looking for the thing. Gina: Ummm what thing? Sugar: Ah, don't mind it. Just... tell us where your house is. Gina: Okay then! Let's go. Marley walks with Gina while Santana walks with Sugar. Santana talks with Sugar in a very low voice. Santana: Are you an idiot Sugar? Sugar: No. We need to go there. I've seen her house. I'm pretty sure that the small house she's saying is the house where Quinn and Tina are. Santana: Why didn't I think of that. Ugh. After a few minutes of walking, They see Gina's house. They go inside to borrow some flashlights to use. Santana: Ummm Gina, Thanks for the flashlights. I'll give them back to you soon. Gina: It's fine. You can go now. Just be safe. Santana, Sugar, and Marley walk outside. While they are using their flashlights, Sugar notices something runs ahead with her flashlight. They follow. Santana: Hey! Who are you! Speak! Marley: Hey! They stopp running when Sugar slips on a rock and falls. Sugar: Ouch! Santana: What's wrong with you? Sugar: It hurts you know? Marley: Ugh. Be careful next time Sugar. Sugar: Okay, now let's go. Sugar then points her flashlight on her side. They see Tina lying down near a tree. Santana: Oh my god, Tina! Marley: Your'e safe? Tina can't speak because she's so tired and has a lot of wounds on her legs. Tina: Ugh... Ugh.... Marley: Let's go back to Gina's place. Suddenly, Santana's phone rings. It was Arvin. Santana: Hello? Arvin: Hey? Santana? I got one of your friend? Santana: Wait? Seriously? You got Quinn? Arvin: No. Not her, this is Tina. Your Asian friend. Santana: Don't joke around, Arvin. We have Tina here. Arvin: Seriously. She's here. Marley: Santana, give me the phone! Santana gives the phone to Marley Marley: Hello? Arvin right? Leave that place now. It's not Tina with you. Run now! ''--toooooot-- The call ended without any Respond from Arvin.'' Sugar: Who's that Tina then? Santana: I don't know. Oh my god. What is wrong with this place. Sugar: Let's go now. Santana: But how about Arvin! Will we leave him just like that? Sugar: We can't do it anymore. He'll be safe trust me. Marley: Let's go to Gina's place first okay? We're all tired Santana: Okay then. After a few walk, they knocked again on Gina's house. Gina lets them come in and take a bath. Gina, Marley, Tina, and Sugar are all sleeping while Santana is left awake texting will Paul. *Through Text* Santana: Paul, have the cops been there? Paul: Not yet. Even Madeline hasn't come back. Santana: Seriously? She might be in her home? Paul: No, I checked her house and it's locked. Santana: Oh, okay. I need to sleep Paul. Be safe. Paul: Okay, goodnight. *End of Text* Before she falls asleep, The lights go out. Santana: What? No lights? I hate it. She stands up and uses her phone for light. On the stairs, she uses her phone to see who is the girl standing on the lowest step. Santana: Excuse me, who's there? Quinn, is that you? Are you there? Santana then receives a message. "You found them. Now, they will find you. -A" But then, her phone dies. Santana: Shit! This bitch is useless. I can't see anything! Someone then covers her mouth and nose making her not able to shout or breathe. She goes out of herself and fell asleep. Someone pulls her out of the house. Spoilers for the Next Episode *Title: Losing My Mind *Kitty and Rachel will be introduced *Paul and Arvin will be both absent in the episode. *The real mystery solving of the Liars will start in this episode. *We will find out what happened to Santana. *A Clue about "A" will be found. Who do you liked the most? Quinn Marley Santana Tina Sugar Category:Gleeky Little Liars Episode Category:GLL Episode Written by Michael Category:GLL Episode Written by BryMac Category:Quinn Category:Marley Category:Fan Fictions Category:Santana Category:Tina Category:Sugar Category:A Category:Jake Category:Paul Category:Arvin Category:Gina Category:Madeline